


After Party

by Stickytoffee



Category: One Day - David Nicholls
Genre: F/M, Footplay, Gentle FemDomme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickytoffee/pseuds/Stickytoffee
Summary: Emma and Dexter have been out at a party, and sexual tension is running high. Who will break first, and how?
Relationships: Dexter and Emma
Kudos: 1





	After Party

The gate leading up to the door swung open and then bumped shut, with the sounds of irregular footsteps and hushed giggles up the gravel path. Then a small fumbling at the door; a scurry for keys and scraping as she tried to fit them into the lock. She gave up and handed them to him, and he quickly found the opening, giving a sharp twist and the pair tumbled through the door.

The corridor was quiet, and she pulled him forward into a kitchen, turning on the light but keeping it dim. They both still blinked in the sudden change and he wandered over to the sink to get himself a glass of water and she leaned against the counter, appreciating the view.

He was standing, looking out into the dark garden. Leaning one hip forward on the counter, he steadily drank his water, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob with each seductive swallow. He wore only a crisp white shirt, undone around his throat which had a slight flush that was creeping up to his cheeks. It was tucked into a pair of slim, dark trousers, tapering at the ankle into smart Chelsea boots. She couldn’t believe this man was all hers. He was athletically lean, ex-army, and had kept up his old habits. She thought of the slightly salty skin pulled tight over his lithe, muscular body and inadvertently licked her lips in unconscious anticipation.

He glanced up at her, and flashed her with a blinding smile, paired with those smouldering eyes, it was a lethal combination. He placed the glass down on the counter and slowly walked over to her. “You looked unbelievably gorgeous tonight, honey, underneath those crystal chandeliers.” His voice was slightly husky and rough, and she gasped softly when he reached his hand out to trace her waist and then her hip. “I don’t get to see you dolled up this often, and damn, I miss it when you’re not.” With this comment, he stepped back to look at her properly, take her all in.

His eyes started on her face, the light mascara she had applied earlier making her eyelashes long and soft in the low light. Then over her dark hair tumbling over her shoulder to her neck, with a simple necklace. Then the hollow of her throat, the way it caught the golden light. How he longed to press his lips there, to kiss and tease that spot. Then to the sweetheart neckline of her dress, the ripple of the fabric sweeping down her body and then hem, lightly brushing her knees. Then down those legs, lightly tanned and smooth, silky soft. He imagined kissing along them, too.

Finally, he let his eyes travel down to her ankles and then her feet in a pair of black sandal heels. She looked so tired, standing there, half propping herself up with the counter behind her. “It’s been a long night, do you want to sit down, sweetheart?” She nodded; eyes still fixed on his body. She shuddered when he grasped her waist and lifted her, so she was in sitting on the counter, he between her legs. She ran her hands up his chest and round his shoulders, “I haven’t been able to look away from you all night. Wherever you were standing, I was able to pick out those dark eyes. It’s like we’re attached.”

He hummed low in his throat as he stroked his hands down her legs, lifting her knees so they hooked up around his hips. “On your feet all night, huh? Tracking me.” His hand trailed down her legs to her ankles. Slowly he sunk down, until he was kneeling on the floor, in front of her, her heeled feet still in his hands. Gently, he began to undo the clasp of the band round her ankles. Sliding the shoes off of her feet, he held them in his hands, rubbing in firm circles with his thumb along her soles. The pads of his thumbs fit so snug against the grooves of her feet and she let her eyelids flutter close, rolling her shoulders back and relaxing into his capable hands.

Continuing to knead her feet, he lifted one close to his face, close to his mouth. Her nails were so beautifully pedicured, painted with a clear polish. His breath hitched in his throat and she glanced down, a question poised on her lips. The question hung in the air, unsaid, but he answered it anyway, with his own mouth as he gently kissed along her toes, gently mouthing their shapes. Her breath stuttered out into the warm kitchen, both of their desires slowly heating up. His mouth felt sublime, gently tasting and licking the soles of her feet, sucking on the toes. She gripped the edge of the counter with her fingertips and sighed contentedly. His mouth moved from her feet to her ankles, and he slowly kissed up her legs alternating between each one, kissing up her inner thigh as she parted her legs for him.

Their lips were inches apart, and she could see him slowly unravelling. His pupils were blown wide with desire and the sight of her, his lips parted and red and soft. She imagined kissing them, pushing her soft body against his hard chest, hooking her legs over his waist and pulling him closer still. His hands fluttered on her hips, then on her arms, moving up until he was cupping her face, breathing faster, practically panting.

“How much of this evening were you focussing on what was happening in front of you instead of thinking about me, about what we would do later?”

“Barely anything,” he admitted, sheepishly, “I’ve been dreaming of this for far longer than just this evening. I’ve been dreaming of this for years.”

She cupped his face in her hands and he turned to kiss her palm, breath shuddering out. She tilted his chin so his eyes were looking straight into hers. They were like deep chocolate pools, she could feel herself sinking into them, they were immediately inviting and accommodating. “Would you like to kiss me, now?”

Softly, he closed the space between their lips, gently kissing her. However, his patience was short lived, and soon they were both fighting for air, drowning in each other. He moaned into her mouth and she gripped the collar of his shirt, sliding her hands down his body, flicking the buttons undone, his hands soon joined hers and the shirt was pushed over and down his shoulders, ending in a pile by his feet, joining her shoes. With more of his body accessible, her hands roamed like they were exploring a whole new world. Her hands followed the sculpted lines, and she felt his body shift underneath her like water, pushing in where it felt good and drawing back with sharp little gasps and whines where he felt sensitive.

Experimentally, he rolled his hips towards hers and she stilled, letting him push closer to her. Then she burst into a flurry of action, tugging at the fly on his trousers. He gasped and bucked his hips away from her. “Wait,” he panted breathlessly, “Shouldn’t we move somewhere, maybe a sofa, or a bed?”

“No,” she breathed into his ear, “I want you to fuck me right here, on the kitchen counter.” She pushed her hand under the band of his underwear, so she was touching the bare skin of his cock. He reached his hands round to undo the zip of her dress, pulling it down over her body so her nipples grew hard at the sudden release in pressure. He brought his mouth down to suck on them while she stroked him underneath the hem of her dress. With one hand he rucked up her dress, pushing it up her thighs and positioned himself so he was just resting at her entrance. “Go on, push in.”

She was so warm and soft, and she dug her fingernails into his back, groaning and hissing at the sudden intrusion. “Faster,” she managed to mumble, “Faster, please.” He picked up speed, thrusting into her, burying himself in her neck, kissing and sucking all the sweet spots just below her ear. “Mm,” he moaned, “Oh, fuck, you feel even better than I had ever imagined.”

She paused in her bliss. “You’ve imagined this-“, but was caught off guard by a particularly deep stroke. “Shh, we don’t need to talk about that now,” he said, smiling at her, and continuing with his relentless movements. She tightened her legs around his hips and clenched around him, causing him to groan in his throat. He moved one hand from her back down to between her legs, slowly rubbing circles round and over her clit. She cried out at the sudden sensitivity and pushed closer to him still. “I think I’m close.”

“Me too, come together?”

His thrusts took on a new rhythm, steady and deep, it was as if he wasn’t planning on stopping. She squeezed once more around him before she came, the sensation causing him to come too. He juddered to a halt, lips still on her neck, both panting and with a sweaty sheen.

He pulled out from her, groaning quietly. He began to open his lips to speak, but she placed a finger on them, silencing him. She shimmied off the counter, stepping out of her dress and leaving it on the floor, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the stairs. He stepped out of his trousers and underwear, following behind her. They waltzed up the stairs, him flush behind her. She led him across the landing to her room.

He peppered a few kisses onto her bare shoulder before stepping round her and lifting the duvet for her to climb in, climbing in himself and curling up to her back, arm crossed across her body. Her breathing was already deep and regular, he could feel her back rising against his chest, and timed his own breathing to hers. She was hypnotic, and soon he was fast asleep, too.


End file.
